More Potter Children
by mblack6530
Summary: Ginny and Harry and always agreed that after lilly no more kid but what happens when they get another pregnant again but this time with more then one
1. Again

"Harry James Potter get your bloody good for nothing ass up her NOW" harry heard Ginny call out from the upstairs master bedroom of Potter Manor. Now Harry knew there were only a couple reason Ginny would be calling out his full name: one he really screwed something up, James had set off one pranks he got weekly from his Uncle George, Lily was having one of her daddy only days or Albus had just set off another spot of accidental magic witch was happening more frequently as SepHtember 1st was approaching and his youngest son couldn't hold his magical power in from all the excitement.

Harry walked into his bedroom to find Ginny sitting on the bed with what looked like a thermometer he her and hand and just staring at it. "What's wrong Ginny' Ginny looked at him with the fiery red had face that said imp going to kill you and better have a good reason for this. Finally Ginny looked up and asked "Do you remember what I said to you when you first asked me how many kids I wanted to have when I first got pregnant with James "

"yes of course love you said that you wanted to keep having kids until we had one daughter and you didn't care if it took as long as it did your parents did " answered harry

"Then answer me this why does this pregnancy test say positive if we have been taking all of the precautions not to have more children" Ginny said \

"I don't know maybe we forgot to take a pill a couple days when we….. WAIT ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE SAYING?" harry said

"YES IM PREGNANT AGAIN I'm Three weeks late" Ginny answered

"Well this bloody brilliant we need to get to set mango and get you checked out to make sure our babies are alright. Wow I never imaged more kids I mean James is in his third year this year. James is going to be in his first and Lily is only two years away for Hogwarts." Harry said

"Wait babies Why babies" ginny said with a confused face

"Well um you see I was thinking that snice nobody has had twins in since Fred and George. We would be the ones because fred and George were 4 and 5 for your mom . Also every Generation of your dads family had twins or and don't forget your Uncles Fabion and Gideon on your mom side"Harry explained

"That actually makes sense when you think about. Okay then Ill send an owl to Padma to make appointment for after September 1st since I want to spend to as much time with Albus as possible. Ginny said


	2. Telling Lily and The 19 year fight

As Harry and Ginny left platform 9 ¾ Ginny began to cry. "Gin what the matter why are crying" asked harry

"Well you see Harry I cant believe my two little boys are off to school together and now .all we got left to take off is Lily I want my kids to be with me I don't want them to forget me." Ginny explained. Lily Then Piped up it the back seat "Don't cry mommy I wont ever leave you. Remember I your little princess and I love you and daddy so much." "O thank you Lils I love you to."

Harry look at his two lovely girls. Then leaned over and said "Gin it's only Hogwarts there no going anywhere they still love us and will always love us. Plus I think you're forgetting something we got more on the way. "harry told his wife. Lily heard the last part of that conversation and asked "What do you got more of on the way" Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny nodded . Harry then told his daughter "Honey when we get home we got something to tell you and should make you very happy because you have always asked for this one special thing that AL and James have always had.

When the small family go home Harry told Lily to go to the up to the living room and he and mommy would tell her the exciting news. "So gin what are we going to tell Lilly" "WELL that she going to be an older sister and that she can't tell anyone until after my appointment tomorrow ." "Alright then Gin let do this"

"Lily what the one thing that Al and James have that money and daddy go never get you"Harry asked gently "Umm I don't know daddy what " "Ill give you a hint it has to do with baby or little something" " A Baby brother or sister" "Yes that right Lils now mommy is going to have a baby soon and your going to have a younger brother or sister." "This is so cool I'm going to a really good sister and I can teach him or her what pranks and all sorts of cool things so exciting." Ginny spoke up now and said "Lils now I know your excited but you have to promise to keep this a secret until I go see the healer tommarrow to make sure every thing is ok with your new sibling" "Ok mommy I promise but if can I get to pick out the name" lily looked at her mother very hopefully." "Umm how about this you come up any that mommy and daddy like we will add to oure one list okay." "OK I love" lily said

It was 9am on September 2nd as harry called up the stairs "Lilly it's time to go I'm dropping you off at Uncle Ron's and Aunt Monies'." "Coming Dad"

"Now remember what mom asked you last night don't say a word about the baby until tonight ok my little princess." As he pull the floo powder in his hand and yelled Ron Weasly and he and his daughter stepped into the fire place.

"Ron Hermione we are here I got hurry back to ginny the our appointment at 11" In the kitchen yelled Ron. As they walked towards the kitchen he heard ron having one of his usual fights with his wife

RONALD BILLUS WEASLY YOU ARE NOT QUITTING THE AURA DEPARTMENT TO PLAY WITH A BUNCH OF BLOODY JOKE ITEMS ALL DAY AND SIT AROUND THIS HOUSE DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE MAKE 100000 Galleons AND PAYMENT ON THIS HOUSE IS 10000 AYEAR WICH IS MY PAY FOR THE YEAR AND WE STILL HAVE 10 MORE YEARS TILL WE PAY HARRY BACK THE LOAN. AND YOU DARE SAY WHAT I KNOW YOUR ABOUT TO SAY. So IF YOU QUIT WE LOSE 90% OF OUR INCOME AND IF YOU QUIT WE HAVE SELL THE HOUSE AND LIVE AT BURROW."

Harry found it very funny that whenever he came for a quick visit ron was always trying to convince is wife that he could quit his job work and become a permant partner at the joke shop and still keep up with the payments on the house which were made out to Harry and Ginny witch was how they been able to buy a house almost right away after the war. Although Harry never wanted them to repay him Hermoine always insisted on it and as the any man knew when a weasly want something she got what she wanted. This counted for the women who married into the family.

Um Herminioe I as I have said a thousand times before that money was a gift for all you did for me during the Hogwarts the war and plus if ron does work for George hed still be paying me back in away because I get stipend at the end of the year as the silent partner."harry tried to explain. "HARRY I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE TO DAMN PROUD TO TAKE THE MONEY BUT YOUR GETTING IT BACK AND NOT FROM THAT JOKE SHOP CHECK. "Harmonies screamed. Since Ron and Hermione got married hermonie had really taken to the way of how weasly women could fight in the heat of the battle.

Alright how about this how much longer do we have till the loan should be done. 11 I believe and your my and Ginny's 20th anniversary is next year how about you and ron throw us a party and ill take 3 years payment of for that. Also you throw all my kids a birthday party next year and the year after that and ill take a year off each kid that leave only 5 years. Then if I Hugo makes it into Gryffindor ill take another 4 years off. So then that only leave 1 year left. So if Ron wants to quit like many of my auros do after 20 years of service or they transfer to department of magical law inforcement and work for one of the slower teams and that way if the ministry has any fears an incident has bigger things in the work that team has a fully trained auro who can come report it to and I can have my people look into it or the auro can look it to as special interest case "Harry explained

Hermione look at harry with the look of love and knew that even though she been making payment to him and ginny for the last 19 years that the money was secretly put into 5 accounts one for he each of there 5 children. So after 19 year of fighting with Potter over this little issue she finally relented.

"Ron you may quit Ministry but your helping plan all these bloody parties and you can't force Hugo to be Gryffindor." OK Monie you got yourself a deal."

OK since this 19 year battle is over finally Here lillys in hugo room playing and im off to get ginny for our doctor appointment. See you later guys. "O and Mrs Weasly if you feel the need to pay still just add it the accounts "harry said with sly smile.


End file.
